


Words Hurt

by mikeyNluke



Series: Good then bad then worse [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Cutting, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Self-Harm, twitter hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyNluke/pseuds/mikeyNluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words Hurt, It doesn't matter weather someone speaks them or if you read them.<br/>Michael liked to go onto twitter to read all the mean (true to him) things that the "fans" said about him he starts to hate himself and falls into depression starts cutting.<br/>He makes the brave decision to tell his bandmates that he is gay but Calum doesn't like it and stars to bully Michael.<br/>Michaels life is falling apart and the only one who notices is Luke   (Ashton does notice but Luke's more protective of him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy this is my first fic I hope you like it, the first chapter is quite short but i have get at least another 9-11 long chapter written out expect an update at least every 3 days :-)

Michael, Ashton, Calum and Luke had a rare fortnight off from performing so they decided that for the first day they would just play video games

For some reason while they were playing Mario kart Michael wasn't winning which Luke thought was very unusual so he turned to Michael and said low enough so that only Michael would hear him "Is everything Ok Mikey you seem a little distant" Michael just said "I'm fine, I'm just going to go to my room for a bit ok" Luke just nodded and gave a sad smile.

 

As soon as Michael was in his room he pulled his phone out from his pocket and went onto twitter. He was only reading the hate tweets

@Michael5sos is a fag

@Michael5sos Shave off that hideous hair on your massive head

@Michael5sos Skinny jeans are for skinny people not fat shits like you

@Michael5sos We see the way you look at luke thankfully he isn't a fag like you

 

Most of these tweets were about Michael being gay but he hadn't told anybody not even the rest of the band. To the "fans" these were just assumptions.

After an hour and a half of thinking Michael had decided to tell the other band members a big secret he had been keeping from them for years. He headed downstairs and announced that he had something to say. Calum and Ashton groaned that they had to pause the game but Luke had lost interest in the game and said to Calum and Ashton to stop being dicks and listen to what Michael had to say. Luke looked at Michael and said "Go on, Mikey" with an encouraging smile.

Michael smiled back and said "well guys I have something really big to tell you and if you hate me I get it" He had barely finished talking when Ashton said "We would never hate you... Whatever it is"

Michael continued by saying "I just want you guys to know that" There was a 5 minute wait before Luke said "You can tell us later if that would be better for you" It was as if Michael had never heard Luke when he said "I've made the decision that... I'm Gay" There was an awkward silence before Luke got up and hugged Michael and said "I would never hate you Mikey you have made a very brave decision to tell us and we support you 110%" Ashton hugged Michael as well and said almost the exact same thing.

The next thing that happened came as a shock to Michael, Luke and Ashton.. Calum got up and walked right passed them and shouted right in Michaels face "YOUR DISGUSTING WHY CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL YOU FAGGOT"

It took a minute to sink in what Calum had said before Michael ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Luke and Ashton were still stood in the living room stunned by what Calum had just said. Luke said "Ash can you go talk to Calum and I'll Talk to Michael" Ashton nodded and went up the stairs to his and calum's room while luke went the opposite direction to the bathroom

Luke approached the bathroom and heard loud sobs so he knocked on the door and said it was him. Soon after, the bathroom door opened and a crying Michael attached himself to Luke's arms. "W-what did I d-d-do w-wrong?" Said Michael through sobs. "You didn't do anything you were being brave and announcing something most people find very very difficult" Luke said still hugging a crying Michael on the bathroom floor. Luke was running his hand through Michaels hair which he liked..

"I-i-i've obviously done something to upset him, I haven't changed i'm the same person I was an hour ago" There was a pause before Luke said "We know you are it's just, you know Calum doesn't really like the ... um .. how do i put th-" "He hates fat ugly homo's like me" said Michael "HEY!" shouted luke "Don't you dare say that again you are not fat or ugly your.." "I'm What" said Michael

"Your perfect"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton shouts at Calum and Calum says he is going to make michaels life not worth living
> 
> Ashton and luke spend the night comforting michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys I'm new at this, It's my first fic and I hoped you liked the first chapter I hope to update at least every 3 days
> 
> Anyway read on and feel free to comment, Bookmark and Kudos :-) :-)

Ashton walked up the stairs to his and Calum's room absolutely furious, How the fuck could he say that to his best friend??

Ashton approached the shared room and knocked loudly on the door "Let me in you homophobic dick" shouted ashton. He took a step back thinking of breaking the door when it opened Ashton pushed calum aside and stormed into the room "What the fuck did you say that for Mikey was so nervous and scared of our reactions, he did a very brave thing by telling us most people keep it to themselves but Mikey was obviously expecting us all to be Ok with it. Me and Luke still love Mikey nothings changed except we know something new about him So tell me Calum Hood who the fuck do you think you are!!" Calum was almost tempted to punch Ashton in the face but just kept sitting on his phone

He eventually got up and said in a loud tone "I hate Michael he is a freak and a fag. I hate gay people and i'm going to make Michaels life a living hell I've already started by sharing some news to our fans on twitter" he walked out of the room before Ashton had a chance to speak so he got out his phone and checked twitter and sure enough Calum had tweeted

 

so @Michael5sos has told us he is gay.. Looks like i've lost a friend good riddance

 

Ashton was morified at this and went to the bathroom to see if Luke and Michael were still there. When he got to the bathroom he saw Luke and Michael sitting on the bathroom floor, Michael hugging and crying into Luke's chest. It broke Ashton's heart to see his friend like this.

Ashton made himself noticeable and sat down on the floor next to Luke "Now this may not be the best time but Luke can i talk to you a minute" Said Ashton

Luke said "can it wait till later" ashton just smiled and said "sure, now let's get you up to bed Mikey and me you and luke can get into bed and watch a film of your choosing"

"What about ca-" Michael started saying after finally stopping crying "he left and he was pissed off so you don't need to worry about bumping into him" said Ashton.

Michael, Luke and ashton hadgotten changed into pyjamas and pushed together Michael and Lukes beds to make a big one so they could all lie in it and watch whatever film michael had in his hand

"What film have you picked Mikey?" Asked Luke "umm is it ok if we watch mean girls" said Michael. "Haha sure buddy" said ashton.

They had got snacks and the film set up. Michael was just in the bathroom when luke said to ashton "what was ityou wanted to tell me?" "You better check Calum's twitter" said ashton. Luke got his phone out and saw Calum's tweet and he looked like he was going to go crazy but he kept calm and him and ashton agreed to try to keep michael from checking his phone as long as possible.

Michael had emerged from the bathroom and climbed in the bed so he was in between Luke and Ashton. They were watching the film cuddling into each other when Michael "fell asleep" It wasn't long before Luke and Ashton had fell asleep as well. Once Michael had made sure that they were both sleeping he quietly and slowly crawled out the bed and crept along to the bathroom where he sat on the edge of the bathtub and pulled out his phone and went on twitter. It was just the usual hate:

@Michael5sos go die you faggot

@Michael5sos You are just in the band out of pity

But then there was one that caught his eye and it said so @Michael5sos has told us he is gay.. Looks like i've lost a friend good riddance 

 

There were a lot of tears in Michael's eyes as he thought about a few things 1) Why would Calum post that 2) He didn't want anyone to know about his sexuality just yet and 3) even though it was hours ago Luke had called him perfect   
Michael was confused by this but shook it off and continued reading the hate until the next thing he knew he had his razor in his hands ripping it to pieces until the 3 metal blades fell to the floor. Michael didn't even have to think about what he was doing before he dragged one of the blades hard across his wrist *Cut* That's for being fat *Cut* That's for being worthless *Cut* That's for being ugly.

Michael kept on going with all different reasons until he had 8 cuts on his right wrist and 11 on his left. He took a minute to look at all the blood run from his arm before cleaning up all the mess. Before Michael went back to his and Lukes room he took off his phone case placed the 3 precious items in it then put it back onto his phone.

Michael made sure that his wrists were well covered and quietly went back in the bed between Luke and Ashton as though he had never left. looked at both of them muttered "I'm Sorry" and quietly cried himself to sleep but it must have been louder than he thought because he woke up Luke........


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys I've had just under 200 hits a bookmark and 11 Kudos in 24 hours thats amazing I hope you are enjoying.
> 
> HAVE YOU SEEN MICHAELS EYEBROW PIERCING :-) :-) I love it I love his new hair as well anyway here is chapter three

Luke was woken up by a sudden noise, a familiar noise so he turned around and saw that Michael was crying so he immediately put his arms around him and asked Michael what was wrong. "C-cal really h-hates me it isn't s-s-some h-horrible dream" replied Michael hugging Luke tightly. "Aww no no no Calum doesn't hate you he just needs to...get his head around it" said Luke  
"Why did I have to like boys Luke why can't I be normal" said Michael sounding serious this time. Luke said "You may have heard this a million times but normal is boring. You can't help who you are, Your special and your one of my best friends there is nothing wrong with liking the same gender"  
Luke always knew the right thing to say if someone was feeling down and that's what Michael lov- liked about him  
"If he doesn't hate me" said Michael "then why did he post that tweet". "He is a selfish, mean, self-centred prick" Said Ashton sitting up "He doesn't understand what it's like to be different, Like luke said your special Mikey and there is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay"  
"I really don't deserve you two" said Michael with a smile on his face and before he knew it he fell asleep in Lukes arms.

*CALUM'S POV*

Its 3 in the morning and i can't get to sleep, I can't stop thinking about what Michael had said and what I had done, what I had said. I did'nt mean to call Mikey disgusting or a faggot it just sliped out and i've been kicking myself because of it and by kicking i mean cutting. As soon as Ashton had came and spoke to me and i stormed out and i went for a walk down to the nearby beach to clear my head and bought a packet of razors at the small shop on the corner. I went to a part of the beach where no one was sitting and took the razor out of the packet and took it to pieces I took one of the blades and slashed my skin countless times. after sitting at the beach for hours and took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time, It was 10pm. I started heading back and as I got through the door to my relief no one was there so i figured that they had went to bed.  
I went up to mine and Ashton's room and saw that he wasn't there so i guessed that he was in Luke and Michaels room which was again a relief.  
I took a quick shower and put on a pair of pyjamas and sat down at my desk. I took out my Notebook and a pen and started writing

Dear, Michael  
You need to know that I don't hate you and i mean that. You are special and made a very brave decision to come out to us. I guess I wasn't expecting you to say that so I acted in such an inappropriate way and I will never forgive myself. You are my oldest friend and I could never judge you on any choice that you make. I've decided that i'm going to check into another hotel for a few days and I'll be gone before you wake up.  
You need to know that I am so so so sorry 

Love, Calum

I tore the page out of my notebook and put it in an envelope and wrote Michael on the front of it. I didn't pack anything I didn't want to go until tomorrow night so I could see if I could talk to Michael and how Ashton and Luke would react when they saw me. So I just decided to go to sleep and wait for morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? :-) I hope it was Ok. So what do you think is going to happen? next chapter should be posted by midday wednesday by the very latest. If you have any questions about me or the fiction just comment and feel free to bookmark and kudos. Much appreciated :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right I just wanna make this clear I love Calum as much as the others. This is just a fanfic :-)  
> Here is chapter four :-)

*CALUMS POV*

Thankfully I woke up early, I looked at my phone and it was only 7 O'clock so i knew none of the other boys would be awake so I had a long shower thinking over things and how today might turn out I really hoped that Michael, Luke and Ashton would here what I had to say. I must have been too deep in concentration because it took a while before I felt the scorching water burning my scars, I quickly took my wrists out the water and turned off the shower.  
I made my way into my room and got dried, dressed and sorted my hair. I must admit I was starting to get butterflies in my stomach over today but i ignored them and exited my room and made my way downstairs the others still hadn't woken up which meant that everything was going according to plan.

MY PLAN  
Get up and ready before Michael, Luke and Ashton had woken up  
Head downstairs and make myself something to eat for breakfast and wait for them coming downstairs  
Apologize 1000 times over to Mikey  
Apologize to Luke and Ashton as well for being such a dick

If that failed then I would the note I had written on Mikeys pillow and leave without a word

I made my way into the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee and vegemite on toast (my favourite) I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV while I waited. I was flicking through the music channels when there was a programme that was coming on in a few minutes called 5 Seconds of Summer's vidz It was on for 15 minutes so it had to include the lyric video for amnesia so i watched them all, She Looks So Perfect, Don't Stop and Amnesia (lyric) and I started to well up when amnesia was on, seeing Michaels sad face made me feel even more guilty. I turned off the TV and was about to go to the bathroom to "draw" on my wrist when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The butterflies were that bad I thought I was going to be sick

 

*Mikeys POV*

I woke up this morning and I looked at my phone it was 7:30, I looked to see if Luke and Ashton were awake but they weren't so I quickly got up out of the bed without disturbing them and made my way into the bathroom (It's so good having a bathroom in your bedroom) I closed the door and took my phone case off catching the three blades in my had I set them aside and unlocked my phone to go onto twitter. All of the tweets were aimed at my through Calum's tweet last night. There were a lot of positive ones that said

@Michael5sos I had to read Calum's tweet a few times to actually believe it, congrats to you I hope you find the perfect guy. P.S ignore Calum  
@Michael5sos I had a feeling one of you was gay :-P Your so cute and I hope you find someone because he deserves you 

My eyes were drawn away from this when I saw the mean ones

@Michael5sos Emo FAG  
@Michael5sos Go die you Faggot  
@Michael5sos Poof

There were so many that sounded like that I started crying and took one of the blades in my hand and done what I had done previously I took it across my wrist cutting deeper than I had done before. It hurt like hell but I liked it.. The next thing I knew the door was opening and I didn't have time to clean anything up when Luke came in and caught me with a blade deep in my arm....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter you will find out how Luke reacts to Michael's cutting and will Calum Stay or go?
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read this so far If you want to know anything about me or the story, comment below :-) and don't forget to kudos and bookmark


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guy Thanks for reading Kudos(ing) and bookmarking.  
> Here is chapter four it's written in all four boys POV's
> 
> Hope you enjoy it..

*Luke's POV*

I woke up and rubbed my eyes and looked over at Michael, except he was gone. I started to panic until I heard crying in the bathroom so I got out of bed and had a quick stretch before making my way over to the bathroom, I opened the door and what I saw was far too much for me to take in.

I saw Michael sitting on the edge of the bath crying with a blade stuck in his arm, it looked very deep. Michael just looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I was still standing at the door stunned when Mikey said in a very low whisper "Lukey, I'm sorry". I went over to him and took the blade out of his hand and moved the others away from him and placed them carefully in my pocket.

I reached into the medicine cupboard and pulled out bandages and wipes. I cleaned up the wounds and wrapped them up in the bandages. I was struggling to see because of all the tears in my eyes, when I had finished I finally spoke.

"Why would you do something like this Mikey" I said pulling him into a tight hug. "Because I deserve it" said Michael.  
"W-what do you mean" I said trying so hard to stop crying. "I deserve all this. The pain, the hate. It's obvious that Calum hates me and it's all the hate from the fans as well It just feels so good to hurt myself" said Michael

I was completely and utterley stunned at what I had just heard. Michael interuppted my thoughts when he said "There are more reasons that I do this to myself" I asked him what they were and he said that he wasn't comfortable talking about it

"Ok just tell me when your ready but for the mean time you have to promise me you won't do this or.... worse ever" I said. "I'm sorry Lukey I just can't promise that" Said Michael  
"Mikey you can't ever do this again please" I said getting down to my knees and looking up at him" all he said was "Let's go down for breakfast" I am so not dropping this.

 

*Calum's POV*

I am so nervous now, I hope it's Mikey coming down the stairs so I can tell him how sorry I am. I see two sets of feet, then legs coming down stairs when I see Michael... and luke  
I immediately ran over to the stairs and said "Mikey can I talk to you" he looked like he was going to say something when the next thing I knew Luke punched me in the face  
It all happened so fast first it was a punch then once I had fell to the floor he was kicking me hard repeatedly in the stomach. I have definitely made up my mind about staying or going.

Once Luke had got off me I looked at Michael and he had a look in his eyes that said I'm sorry. I just got up and ran to my bedroom.  
I can't believe that just happened, Luke wouldn't even let me talk to him and what's worse Michael never even said Stop or anything he just stood there watching.  
I spend the next couple of hours in my room doing various things like packing a bag, calling a hotel, cutting. I just hope that Mikey will come up and talk to me before I go....

Hours have passed and he hasn't come so I am leaving earlier than intended so I grabbed my bag and snuck downstairs and out the door. Hopfully they didn't hear me

 

*Ashton's POV*

I woke up this morning to an empty bed, I wondered where Luke and Mikey were until I heard footsteps going down stairs. I knew that it must have been Mikey and Luke.  
I lay in my bed for another few minutes before getting up to go downstairs, but before I headed down I saw Luke punching and kicking Cal at the bottom of the stairs  
Before I could head down I saw Calum get up and run up the stairs so I quickly headed into the bedroom before he could see me. I wondered what it was about so I ran downstairs to confront Luke.

"Luke what was that all about" I said. "What was what all about" said Luke. "The fact that I saw you beating up Calum, what did he do" I said. "It was for what he did last night and for what he caused Mikey to do this morning and probably yesterday as well" said Luke.

"W-what did Mikey do last night" I said, my voice shaking with fear. Luke and Mikey didn't say anything. Mikey just lifted up his sleeves and dropped his trousers down to his knees. His arms and thighs were covered in bandages. He gave me a minute to look before pulling his trousers up and his sleeves down. 

I just looked shocked but then I went and hugged him and told him that I was here and everything would be alright.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes guys I'm just going to get changed out of these clothes" said Michael

 

*Mikey's POV*

I showed Ashton my scars, or at least the bandage covered scars and he hugged me and told me it would be alright. I started to cry at this but held it in.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes guys I'm just going to get changed out of these clothes" I said to Luke and Ashton. They nodded and I made my way up the stairs.

I felt so bad for Calum for what Luke done but in a way I felt he kind of deserved it. I should have said something to Luke but I couldn't so I just stood and watched, but the thing that really got me was the look in his face before he ran up the stairs.

I went into my room and chose some fresh clothes. I stripped down to my underwear and looked at myself in the mirror. The sight was disgusting. just looking at myself made me want to throw up.

I tore my gaze away from the mirror and got dressed. Before i went downstairs I noticed a note on my pillow and it was in Calum's handwriting. I read it and panicked but felt okay because I knew that he accepted me. 

I went through to his room to see him but he was gone.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... I must admit it's not as good as I thought it would be but you might like it :-)
> 
> Again thanks for reading and don't forget to comment, Kudos and Bookmark
> 
> I forgot to mention I will most probably put up another update by midnight but if not it will be up by tomorrow evening


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy sorry that this is so short it's like a small filler I suppose

*Mikey's POV*

I went through to Calum's room to see him but when I walked in he was gone. At first I thought the letter was a joke for attention but when I called his name I couldn't find him so he must have went.. but that means going downstairs so Luke and Ashton might have seen him so I went down.

"Have you guys seen Calum" I asked, Luke replied with "If I ever set eyes on that-" "That's enough Luke!" I shouted, interupting him. He looked at me with shock and sympathy.  
"I'm serious" I said "When I was getting ready I noticed this note on my pillow" I handed the note to Ashton and he read it and muttered "good riddance and this is a pile of lies"  
I was getting sick and tired of this now. This is obviously what Cal wanted to tell me this morning before Luke attacked him. "Alright you guys I'm getting sick of this. I'm going to find Calum whether you like it or not!" I yelled grabbing my coat and storming out the door.

I really wish I had a blade on me right now. Poor Cal I wish I had went to see him before he dissapeared, whenever that was. I never even stopped Luke this morning when I should have. All of these tweets are right, I am useless, stupid, irresponsible, a fag. Maybe it would be easier if I just ended it. I'm a waste of space anyway....  
I pulled my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my contacts til I got to Calum's. Here goes nothing I thought as I pressed call. He picked up on the 4th ring

ME: Cal I got your note where are you I'm worried, was the note true, where are you  
CAL: Don't worry Mikey I'm fine I checked into the hotel next to the park. But I'll meet you in the park in 5 minutes

He hung up on me. I approached the park and started to get butterflies in my stomach. What was going to happen??

 

*Cal's POV*

I basically ran to the park, I was so desperate to see Mikey, but something came over me and I thought I don't want to see Mikey and so I ran back to my room and turned off my phone.

 

*Mikey's POV*

Where is Cal, I thought He was supposed to meet me here almost an hour ago. He won't answer his phone so I decided to wait another 10 minutes before getting up. I turned around to walk home when I heard "MIKEY" I turned around and shouted "Calum?" but it wasn't Calum I saw it was Luke.

He came up to me and broke down. "I'm so sorry Mikey, I'm sorry for beating up Calum, I sorry for speaking badly about him, I'm sorry I can't help you with anything and I'm sorry for well.. Everything"

I hugged him and said "It's Ok, you were just being protective and I respect that but It's not me you should be apologizing to, and what do you mean sorry for everything"  
"Sorry for coming into your life, sorry for being around you. Sorry for being me, Your perfect Mikey and I shouldn't be around you" Cried Luke

He pulled away from the hug and looked at me for a minute then he connected our lips and ran off.. 

Was this how he felt??? I was so confused I forgot all about Calum and ran after Luke..


	7. Chapter 7

~*~*~*~ AUTHORS NOTE~*~*~*~

I just wanted to say thanks to every one who has read this there will probably only be another 2 chapters left so the story will be finished by Sunday night

I know it hasn't been that good but I am starting to write another one which should hopefully be better it's going to be called. 'A year isn't long enough'. 

Comment who you want the main character to be :-). And what relationship you want

P.s my new fic will only contain. The four 5sos boys so comment and I'll reveal at the end of "words hurt". The main character and relationship for my new story :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say a BIG sorry this story is worse than I thought it would be but its my first one so... i suppose its alright

*Mikey's POV*

I ran after Luke for about 15 minutes before catching up to him at the hotel. I grabbed his arm and said to him "What was that all about, why did you kiss me" He blushed and looked ashamed and instead of answering he just looked at the ground embarrased.

"You don't have to be embarrased, there is nothing wrong with it" Luke looked at me and said in a barely audible whisper "I-I love you Mikey" I looked at him and said "I love you..know what this will be better" I cut myself off by kissing him slowly and sweetly. He was taken aback at first but then melted into the kiss

Once we both came up for air he looked at me and said "That was nice Mikey, I liked that" "I liked it too. What if it was an everyday thing" I said "What do you mean" Said Luke "I mean" I said getting down on one knee "Luke. I love you with all my heart, will you do me the greatest honour and be my boyfriend" It was so sweet he had tears rolling down his face and said "Yes Mikey I will be your boyfriend" I got up and hugged him and went into the hotel.

 

We bumped into Ashton in the lobby and asked him what he was doing because he had a video camera. "Well I was going to go out and film some of the city as a reminder and then when I got out I saw you guys running up here and well.. I got the whole thing on camera" Said Ashton with a big smile on his face "I'm so happy for you guys said Ashton pulling me and Luke in for a hug.

"Heyy Lukey, do you mind if I go back to the park and wait for Calum, I really really need to talk to him" I said "Yeah sure go ahead" He said leaning in. We kissed eachother for what felt like hours. We got interuppted by Ashton who was taking photos of us kissing on his phone.

"Please Please Please can I post this photo on twitter It's soooooo cute" It was a perfect one of me and Luke holding hands while kissing "I don't mind, what about you Lukey" I said. "Oh what the hell go ahead". Ashton was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Right guys I'm gonna go and I'll be back later" I said kissing Luke one last time before heading to Calum's hotel.  
Once I got there I asked the receptionist what room he was in and she said room 12 on the 18th floor. I headed up there and knocked on the door. Calum answered and threw himself on me saying sorry Mikey over and over.

It was so good that he was talking to me again I sat in his room for a couple of hours and talked about everything. He looked at his phone and said that twitter blew up with the photo of Muke.  
I was so happy everything was back to the way it was. A few weeks went by and everything was normal until the night when he started throwing up blood.....

 

 

AUTHORS NOTE...

Thanks to everyone who has read, commented feedback, bookmarked and left kudos. The story is complete. I read it all over last night when I typed this up and realised that this had a really good start but a really shitty ending. I have decided that my new 5sos fanfic "A year isn't long enough" Is just going to be a sequel to this hence why it said "When he started throwing up blood" if you haven't caught on with the title and the end sentence it is a cancer fic. Yes I know (god forbid) one of the boys get cancer

So Who is "he"? I'll leave you to your own conclusions until wednesday or thursday when the first chapter gets posted :-) thanks for reading and a big apology again for the last chapter or two it was sort of rushed but i guarantee anyone who reads the sequel it will be much better with longer chapters.. THANK YOU :-) :-)


End file.
